In Memoriam
by derangedperson
Summary: A late night kitchen raid leads to a discovery Luffy wasn't prepared for.


Luffy grinned and let out a small chuckle as he snuck into the kitchen. His appetite being what it was-constant-meant that he had a craving for snacks this night and he needed it filled right now. Stealth was the name of the game, but unfortunately for him, the kitchen door wasn't cooperating. When he went to open it, he discovered the door was squeaking, almost as if it were a signal to Sanji that his domain was under attack. Luffy had managed to get the door open almost a quarter of the way when the noise became too loud and too constant to bear, and after racking his brain for a while, he got an idea. Using his Devil Fruit powers, he stretched his arms and legs through the opening, followed by his head and neck.

When his limbs were far enough inside, he began a silent countdown, preparing to snap his torso inside as fast as he could. But on the count of two, he heard footsteps approaching from outside. Panicking, he snapped his torso inside with such force that it crashed into his limbs, tangling them in a ball and sending him rolling into the kitchen island with a loud crash. Although he had been knocked for a loop, he still had enough wits about him to get himself untangled and find a hiding spot underneath the dinner table.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he heard the door close and two pairs of feet approach his hiding spot. One of them belonged to Nami-he could tell by the smell of tangerines that hit his nostrils-and the other belonged to Usopp; he could tell by the smell of gunpowder and plant life. The two of them took a seat across from each other at the table, both unaware of Luffy's presence. With their captain nowhere in sight, the two of them began a conversation.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" Nami whispered.

"No chance," Usopp answered. "He's probably off fighting Sea Kings in slumberland right now."

"Yeah, that's Luffy. Always looking for an adventure. Speaking of which, did you get the stuff ready?"

"Oh yeah." Usopp put his backpack on the table and began to take some items out of it. Luffy stretched his head up to a diagonal hole in the table and put his eye to it to see for himself what they were, and what he saw shocked him to the core. Usopp had pulled out an exact copy of Ace's hat and knife, a bust of his head, and a series of old wanted posters with his brother's face and bounty on them. The sight of the items caused Luffy to blink back tears and turn away from his makeshift peephole.

"Do you think he'll like it once it's done?"

"Of course he will," Nami said. "I'm just..." She lowered her gaze and mumbled, "I'm just mad that we didn't do this sooner."

"We were always gonna, but things kept happening. Fishman Island, Punk Hazard-"

"That's no excuse, Usopp! We all have something to remember our loved ones! I have my mikan trees and my tattoo. You've got your stories and your nose. Zoro has Wado. Brook has his music. Franky has his shipbuilding skills. Robin has her knowledge. Sanji has his cooking skills. And Chopper has his knowledge of medicine."

"But Luffy's got his hat."

"I know, but it's only fair that Ace is represented here too. He's just as important to him as Shanks is."

Underneath the table, Luffy's composure had deteriorated to the point that he was biting on his shirt to keep from breaking down, shaking his head back and forth as if in some vehement refusal. By this point, food was the last thing on his mind.

Nami continued: "God forbid, but if one of us was lost, you'd want to be remembered, right?"

"Yeah. This is the least we can do." Usopp put the hat on the bust's head and, trying to lighten the mood, remarked, "Uncanny. Sometimes I amaze even myself."

Nami gave a faint smile and wiped her eyes. "It looks wonderful, Usopp."

"I hope Luffy feels the same." The sniper carried the bust over to a small column set up next to the kitchen's fishtank and set it on its center, placing the knife in a holster on the column's side. "Tomorrow, we show this to him and we dedicate it. Let's get back to bed."

Nami nodded and began to follow Usopp to the door when she heard a faint squeak. "Usopp...did you hear that?"

"Oh, it's just the door. I've gotta get some oil on the hinges."

"It's not the door. Listen." They both stayed quiet and listened for any noise, and sure enough, another small squeak was heard.

"Where's that coming from?" Usopp wondered.

"I think it's coming from underneath the table." The duo walked over to the middle seat and pulled it out to get a closer look. When they saw the figure lying underneath, curled in the fetal position, face contorted in grief, they gasped in shock.

"Luffy?!"

He scurried out from his hiding spot and swept them into a hug, the force of which almost knocked them off their feet. Seeing their captain in such a state was too much to bear, and Usopp and Nami were quick to return the hug and attempt to console him. Luffy looked up at them, sobbing and desperately attempting to articulate his thoughts. "You...you...you guys didn't have...to do this..."

"Yes we did," Usopp answered as he was overcome. "Ye...yes, we did." He wiped his eyes and added, "We know how much he meant to you."

"I miss him so much..."

"We know, Luffy," Nami whispered as she lowered him to the floor. "We know."

Luffy buried his face in her shoulder and began to cry. She moved his straw hat onto his back and began to stroke his hair, whispering, "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Usopp sat down beside them and put his arm across Luffy's shoulder as Nami rocked him back and forth.

"Let it out, Luffy," he said. "We're all here for you."

* * *

The memorial was dedicated in a small ceremony held the next day, on the two and a half year anniversary of Ace's death. In addition to the hat, bust and knife, a small plaque was placed on the column that read:

**In loving memory of our friend and brother  
PORTGAS D. ACE  
The fire never dies**

Franky screwed the plaque into place and stepped back, nodding silently as Luffy stepped forward and began a small speech.

"Portgas D. Ace was my brother. Through our childhoods, he was always there for me. Whether it was getting into trouble on the garbage piles or running like hell from our gramps, he'd always be the first to help me. One of the things I looked forward to the most since I started traveling was running into him on our journeys, and even though we went in different directions, our destination was the same-to become the Pirate King."

Luffy paused to collect himself, wiping his eyes as he did so, then continued. "I fought like hell to save him at Marineford. We fought side by side one last time, and I truly believed we would both make it out together, just like the old days. But when my life was in danger..." He stared the bust in the eyes, tears falling from his, and finished: "...he did what he always did. He protected me...at the cost of his own."

He put his forehead to the bust, took a deep breath, and concluded: "Ace, I swear on my life that our dream will come true. I'm gonna be the Pirate King, and no one's gonna stop me. This is for us. I'll never forget you. I love you."

Those last three words came out in a choking sob as he stepped back among his crewmates, each of them offering words of comfort and strength as Brook stepped forward to play a solo. The violin rang out the first notes of a song that some of the crew recognized as a ballad called "Believe," and when the melody reached the chorus, they began to mouth the words:

_I am the way, I am the light, I am the dark inside the night  
I hear your hopes, I feel your dreams, and in the dark I hear your screams  
Don't turn away-just take my hand, and when you make your final stand  
I'll be right there-I'll never leave  
And all I ask of you is believe._

When Brook finished, everyone applauded him and thanked him for the performance. The skeleton bowed in respect and said, "Luffy-san, I hope it was to your liking."

Luffy smiled and replied, "It was great, Brook. Thanks."

"Anytime, captain."

His spirits lifted, Luffy joined his crew as they began to dine on a special feast Sanji had prepared. As they talked, laughed and carried on, the bust looked out upon the scene, Ace's smile never wavering. And though no one would hear it, a faint whisper from beyond replied:

_"I love you too, Luffy."_

* * *

Believe lyrics copyright 1991 by Criss Oliva, Jon Oliva and Paul O'Neill.

One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
